Astronautas y Sicarios
by Gabi C
Summary: Craig está molesto con Clyde y Token sigue de viaje en Italia, lo que significa que no tiene nadie con quien pasar el recreo. Justo cuando creía encontrar el lugar perfecto donde esconderse, aparece un muchacho con acento raro a fastidiarlo.


**AN:** Este fic es dedicado a Sakuyachan16 por su cumpleaños que fue hace miles de meses y y LO SIENTO TANTO SAKUYA OMG NO TIENES NI IDEA. Debería lanzarme de un puente /sobsob whatiswrongwithme/ en serio este fic debió salir hace mucho pero por cosas de la vida –no tengo cerebro- recién lo escribo. *Se va a cortar las venas con cuchillo de plástico*

* * *

Craig pateó la nieve a su paso, sus pequeños brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras maldecía entre dientes. ¡No era justo! A _él_ le tocaba jugar con el traje espacial, no al estúpido de Marsh, cielos como lo odiaba. Ignoró los gritos de su profesora, quien le exigía volver al patio de juegos y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo. Sus pensamientos son un caos, estaba molesto con Clyde por burlarse de su nueva bufanda y Token sigue de viaje en Italia, lo que significa que no tiene nadie con quien jugar en el recreo. Para empeorar las cosas, el idiota de Stan y su bola de tarados deciden quitarle su juguete favorito. _Genial_. Craig estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del camino que tomaba y había terminado por donde los chicos góticos solían juntarse. Hmpf, Tucker nunca antes había estado por ese lugar, al menos no _solo_.

Bueno, que más da, aquí nadie lo va encontrar.

Decide quedarse ahí hasta que termine el recreo y pueda regresar a clases, donde continuara con su perfecto dibujo de Stripe. Como sea, un gran hueco en la nieve tenía otros planes. Craig no esta seguro de que pasó, un segundo estaba buscando el lugar perfecto para sentarse y al siguiente caía en un agujero de casi dos metros de hondo. Soltó un quejido lastimero antes de sentarse con cuidado, su rodilla le dolía y sus manos sangraban en algunas partes, debidos a grandes raspones. Su cabeza estaba intacta, su fiel chullo azul lo había protegido, de todas formas cayó medio sentando y el mayor daño lo recibió su trasero (que no podría usar por _días._) Miró a su alrededor, sin entender que había pasado y levantó la vista. Ahí, en lo más alto se veía el claro cielo de South Park, el final de un túnel. Intentó pararse pero su pierna derecha le dolía demasiado, y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Intentó gritar, pedir ayuda, _algo_, pero se dio cuenta que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Su garganta le ardía y sus ojos le empezaron a picar, oh por dios estaba a punto de _llorar_. Como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que había pasado, ahora tenia que caer por un agujero en medio de la nada sin ninguna capacidad de escape y por si no fuera poco se iba a poner a llorar como un bebé.

"¿Tssk se puede saber que haces ahí, _noir_?" Craig levanta la cabeza rápidamente, sorprendido de encontrar a alguien… o de que alguien lo haya encontrado. Es la cabeza de un chico. De un grado mayor también, su cabello castaño esta desordenado y lleno de tierra, sus ojos marrones están enmarcados por profundas ojeras, sus mejillas cubiertas de raspones y benditas mal puestas. Un desorden total. "Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué haces en mi hueco?"

De pronto toda la sorpresa desapareció y las ganas de llorar se fueron de golpe, siendo remplazada por pura **ira**. "¿Tu hueco? ¿TU HUECO? ¡Así que esto es tú culpa idiota! Que clase de animal se pone a escavar agujeros en medio de- CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA." Craig tenía su brazo levantando en el aire, su dedo medio siendo dirigido en dirección del castaño.

"Tssk nadie te dijo que te metieras."

"NO LO VI."

El extraño chico se empezó a mover y de un momento a otro Craig observó como dejaba caer una soga dentro del agujero. Miró la única salida que tenia de ese horrible lugar, levantó la vista para volver a ver al muchacho y volvió a ver la soga. "Que esperas, agárralo, te voy a subir. _Idiot._" Craig murmuró algo, demasiado bajo para que el otro pudiera oírlo.

"¿Qué?"

"DIJE QUE NO PUEDO MOVERME, ESTÚPIDO."

"Tssk pero cuál es tu problema, ¿estas con la regla o algo así?"

"Uh… ¿Con la qué?" El muchacho rodó los ojos antes de desaparecer y empezar a jalar la soga. Craig se removió incomodo y un sentimiento de desesperación se esparció por su pecho. ¿Lo iba a dejar ahí? ¿Es que lo había ofendido? ¿Saber que significa _estar con la regla_ tenia tanta importancia? Como sea su angustia desapareció cuando volvió a ver al chico, quien ahora tenía la soga amarrada a la cintura. Craig levantó una ceja, cuestionando sus acciones, pero el muchacho lo ignoró. El castaño le dio la espalda al hueco y empezó a bajar por el lentamente, como si estuviera descendiendo de una montaña. Tucker retrocedió un poco, tratando de darle espacio al otro chico que bajaba, con cuidado de no mover su pierna… hablando de su pierna, aun no la revisaba y empezaba a arderle. No tuvo tiempo a revisar por posibles heridas, ya que el castaño se encontraba frente a él; debido al poco espacio disponible tenían que juntarse lo mas posible, haciendo un tanto incómoda la situación.

"¿No te puedes mover?"

Craig sintió su aliento caliente contra sus mejillas, olía a goma de mascar sabor a menta. Negó con la cabeza. El chico hizo un ruido de afirmación antes de empezar a tocar los brazos del pelinegro. "H-hey ¡que haces! Suéltame." Craig intentó empujarlo, no muy cómodo con ser toqueteado por un completo extraño.

"Tssk deja de moverte, solo quiero ver que tanto te has lastimado." El pelinegro bajó la cabeza, resignado, su respiración estaba algo agitada y de pronto sentía el ambiente muy caliente. A Craig nunca le gustó el contacto físico. "Hmpf. Te has hecho un corte en la rodilla." Ambos miraban la pierna de Craig, su pantalón estaba rasgado y una mancha oscura cubría la tela. "De acuerdo, agárrate." Craig intentó preguntar exactamente de _que _debía agarrarse, pero su pregunta quedó olvidada al ver al chico en cuclillas frente a él.

"¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡No me voy a sujetar de ti! Eso es tan… _gay_."

"Bueno _princesse_, como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones. O te agarras de mi o te quedas a vivir aquí abajo." Craig hizo una mueca de fastidio pero obedeció sin decir nada. Quería salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, _gracias_. Con movimientos torpes se colgó del cuello del castaño, agarrándose con fuerza. El otro, al sentir que el pelinegro estaba colgado de su espalda, se levantó de golpe. Craig ahogó un grito de sorpresa y levantó sus piernas instintivamente, tratando de sujetarlas en las caderas del contrario –haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir su pierna derecha. "Por cierto me llamo Topo."

"No te pregunte."

"Ya lo sé." Y Craig pudo jurar que el otro lo dijo con una sonrisa. Topo empezó a subir por el agujero, ayudándose de la soga y enterrando su otra mano en la tierra. El movimiento levantó un poco de polvo y Craig cerró los ojos, rogando que todo terminara pronto. Él solo quería regresar a su salón y poder continuar dibujando, tal vez tomar una siesta que –dicho sea de paso- la tenia bien merecida. "Hey ya puedes soltarme." Craig abrió los ojos sorprendido y se soltó rápidamente, su pierna se quejó ante el esfuerzo y terminó sentando en la nieve. Libre. Era libre. El pelinegro se dejo caer de espaldas, admirando el cielo azul y agradeciendo el aire que entraba a sus pulmones. La cabeza de Topo cubrió su visión, sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraban curioso, como si fuera un espécimen raro. Craig se paró, tratando de empujar al castaño pero este ya no estaba junto a él, de hecho se encontraba recolectando sus cosas… que consistían de una pala y una mochila de color verde militar. Topo se dejó caer junto a él y empezó a buscar en su mochila, de donde extrajo un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. "Tu pierna."

Craig observó la pequeña botella de alcohol etílico y sintió como su alma escapaba de su cuerpo. "Nope. Puedo solo."

"No puedes ni pararte, anda deja de ser marica." Craig apretó sus labios con fuerza y desvió la mirada, no había nada que pudiera hacer a estas alturas. Topo rasgó un poco más su pantalón y empezó a limpiar la herida, al terminar la cubrió con un poco de crema –que olía horrible- y vendó su rodilla. El pelinegro lo observó curioso ante lo que el castaño se encogió de hombros. "Tengo experiencia con heridas." Tras decir eso y guardar su botiquín, extrajo un sándwich y una botella de jugo de manzana. "¿Quieres?"

Craig se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento, ¿Qué se supone que era todo eso? "Ah… no lo sé, ya me he demorado mucho y es la quinta vez que desobedezco a la profesora. Debo regresar a clases o me pondrán en la esquina de la vergüenza." El pelinegro hizo un gesto de dolor al recordar esa odiosa esquina.

"Oh." Topo bajó la mirada y sus hombros cayeron un poco. Empezó a mover su pie de un lado a otro mientras jugaba con la tapa de su botella. "Entiendo." Craig se mordió la lengua ante la obvio desilusión del otro. Es decir, a las justas si conocía al chico pero lo había ayudado. Aunque no hubiera necesitado ayuda si es que el maldito idiota no se hubiera puesto a hacer agujeros en medio de la nada. Aunque Craig tampoco había prestado atención por donde iba… y, ah que demonios, le estaba ofreciendo un sándwich y jugo de manzana. La esquina de la vergüenza y la profesora se podían ir a la mierda.

"Pero no importa. Me voy a quedar."

Topo levantó la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios y un brillo extraño en sus ojos. "Me gusta tu bufanda." Craig observó su nueva bufanda, gris y con pequeños dibujos de naves espaciales.

"Algún día voy a ser astronauta."

"Yo voy a ser un sicario." Craig lo vio de forma rara pero no comentó nada, en cambio estiró su mano para recibir la comida. Topo le pasó lo prometido, sacando de su mochila otro sándwich y jugo para él mismo. Ambos se pusieron a comer, sentados frente a frente mientras jugaban con sus pies inconscientemente. Craig tocaba el pie derecho de Topo con su pie izquierdo y el otro regresaba el acto.

"Está rico."

"Mi mamá lo hizo."

"Mmm."

Topo sonrió, una gran sonrisa que iluminó su cara por completo y Craig dejó de comer –y respirar- por un segundo. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. El pelinegro devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y siguió comiendo su sándwich, escuchando atentamente las historias sin sentido de Topo. Y, por más extraño que pareciera, Craig no pudo evitar pensar que el castaño había planeado todo desde un principio.

* * *

**AN:** Hace tiempo que quería escribir a Craig de pequeño x3 POR CIERTO, mi memoria es peor que la de Dory (P. Sherman… espera espera Wallaby… SYDNEY!) y por poco y olvido publicar este fic así que si LE DEBO ALGÚN FIC A ALGUIEN EN EL MUNDO el cual prometí y nunca cumplí (lo cual dudo pero nunca esta de mas preguntar) por favor díganmelo :c (AGAIN Sakuya lo siento tantotantotanto nunca podre disculparme lo suficiente –sobsob)


End file.
